


Days at Chaldea

by Congee



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-25 13:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13835769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Congee/pseuds/Congee
Summary: You, a Master at Chaldea, are in some relationships with your servants.Updates weekly with different servant each week, depending on my mood.Requests are open until they are closed. M/F, F/F, M/M. All are considered.





	1. Cu Chulainn Alter x Reader ( A first time for closeness )

**Author's Note:**

> So, hey, yeah, I love fate a little too much. Hope you don't mind my drabbles as I still don't have a beta reader.
> 
> This one is Cu Chulainn Alter X Reader. I tried to imagined the master as a girl who was used to how he behaved and tries to act accordingly, but has a little crush on him.

It's another singularity. Another bloody fight that ends up being dragged out for far too long with little spoils after. I push through the rubble, my feet exhausted from walking. If only Chaldea implemented real shoes made for traversing in these situations, the pain would be a little bit better.

The clouds are at a standstill, taking a glimpse at the bloodbath before my sight and theirs. A spear with barbed edges all around swung at the enemies beforehand, slicing and ripping with ease.

“Well of course, this is a piece of cake for him.” I thought, using my foot to slide down from the slope of a rock. There's a sound of flesh being ripped apart as I walk closer to the scenery, finally taking in for what it is. I scrunch my nose and close my eyes, shuddering. I’ll never get used to the mess of multiple deaths and bodies being thrown about; really, it's just too much sometimes. But I’m a mage, and I can’t let this stuff get to me for too long.

I don’t interrupt his fight, mainly because I think in the heat of the moment he’ll stab _me_ instead of the enemy. Standing still, I wait until the wave of enemies are finished and torn apart. The little bits of blood have found their way to me and cling to my clothes; an unsightly scene.

My shoes find navigation through the corpses, trying not to step on anything fragile. Doesn’t do much good though, because the I can hear the squish and squelching of certain unidentifiable organs being trampled.

I try to think of something else, and call for him.

 

“Cu.”

 

My face finally sees his up close, and he’s wide eyed and panting heavily like after every fight. He looks around haphazardly, probably to see if there are anymore enemies. His Gae bolg is firmly stabbed into the dirt and muck, though the brilliance of the blood red still shines at the tip.

My eyebrows furrow, and I cup my hands to his red-stained cheeks, forcing him to look into my eyes.

 

“Hey, Cu. It’s over.”

 

“...”

 

It takes him a little bit when he stares at me, switching between murderous intent and content obligation, but he eventually turns his head to get out of my grip and takes one last look of the battlefield, before turning back to me.

 

“...Yeah, it is.” He finally replies, stoic as per usual.

 

I take it as an initiative to also do my usual routine and tell Romani we’re done here. He does the same spiel at us, something about leaving Cu to do everything by himself and how dangerous it is, and teleports us back. It passes through Cu’s ears like a mother nagging a child, shrugging as his only reply. I find myself leaning against the wall once I find my footing, letting out a sigh. I’m exhausted. Even though I myself barely fought, Cu has a liking to use all of my mana reservoir in one-go.

 

‘...Not like I ever told him not to.’ I think to myself, staring at his back for mere seconds before I find him staring at me.

 

His face is so neutral, I can never tell what he’s thinking.

 

“...Need a lift?” He asks, and I take a second to process what the heck he just said to me. Lift? Me? What?

 

“Uhm. Yeah, sure. I guess?” I reply, out of breath. What else can I do? It’s rare he asks to do anything for me.

 

It doesn’t take long for my ears to turn a shade of light red as he scoops me from my feet and casually carries me with one arm, his Gae bolg in the other. I look away, positively distraught at the situation beforehand. My mouth keeps shut and so does his. I didn’t want to say anything to make it even more awkward than it already is. Or maybe I’m just the one feeling strange?

The presence of his claws pinch slightly into my thigh as he starts to move, somehow comforting me as I get used to this feeling of...being held. Its warm, since he’s worked up a sweat. I can hear his heartbeat through his bare chest, a rhythm all too human.

The sound of his heels echo in the hallways as I greet the other servants. He doesn’t stop to greet them though, so anything more than a “Hi!” was drowned out by distance. It does little to faze me, nor am I irritated. It’s just this version of Cu Chulainn being himself. I lean against him, letting him support my weight until we reach my room. It takes a few minutes from my guess, and he puts me down gently, like I were to break if otherwise. Oddly enough, I don’t feel that tired anymore.

He begins to walk away, but I don’t want him to leave just yet. Not with what he just did. I don’t know why, but I want more of that warmth.

 

“H-Hey,” I stutter out, and he turns around, waiting for me to continue. “Could we talk? In my room.”

 

“...Sure.” He replies after a moment’s pause, dematerializing all of his armour and his Gae bolg into a more casual outfit. A black leather jacket, somewhat long t-shirt, and mid thigh pants with some black boots. His expression is still unreadable, but I don’t dwell on it. If he didn’t want to do it, he knew I would accept a firm ‘no’.

Opening the door with my fingerprint, I walk in nervously with his towering shadow right behind me. My room is quite literally a mess; my clothes are still lying on the ground and my study papers are spread across every inch they can fill. A few lunch trays are still around, though there was little food. I had a habit of eating alone, albeit other servants regularly came and ate with me in my room. I wasn’t a fan of eating at the cafeteria; there was some tension there between other servants I’d rather not see. Last time I heard, a war broke out for who got the last pudding cup.

“Just a sec.” I mutter under my breath and I shove my worn clothes off of the bed quickly to make room for Cu, but he’s already pulled a chair from my desk and sits on it, putting his arms above the head of the chair as his legs spread across the seat, looking at me as if I was wasting too much of his time already.

 

“So, what do you want to talk about?” He asks, staring at me with those piercing red eyes and furrowed brows. I glup. I take in a deep breath, looking at the ceiling then down at my feet as sweat drips down my forehead. How am I to say this in a manner that sounded both reasonable and not idiotic?

 

“Could you..well, could you hold me again?” I ask him, turning my head slowly as I try to gauge his reaction. No use looking away now, is there?

 

At first, I can see his eyes widen with surprise. Well, it’s not everyday he gets someone asking for that. Then, he gets out of my chair and takes a long stride towards me, once again towering over me as my eyes meet his, making me feel like the feeble Master that I really am. A hitch of my breath and he notices how skittish I am, grabbing my chin to inch up further to his face. Another glup; am I going to die today by just his gaze alone?

 

“Why me?” He inquires, his foot already propped up beside one of my thighs. “You trust me enough for that?”

 

His gaze doesn’t falter, but mine surely does as I try to explain myself so I don’t sound like I’m a lovestruck teenager.

 

“I-it was warm when you held me. I know that sounds a little bit weird, but I didn’t really want to let go. I was hoping maybe you could, y’know, hold me again. You don’t have to, it was just something I felt like asking no matter how strange the request sounded. I know I sound--”

 

“Okay.”

 

“--weird but, I….huh?”

 

“Sure, I’ll do it. All I am is your lance, however you use me is up to you. I won’t say no to any request as long as it’s not suicidal.”

 

I wince a little at the response. I get it; he’s not doing it because he really wants to. He’s doing it because its his duty as a knight. No matter what class he’s summoned as, that’s one of the attitudes that never fades. It kind of hurts me a little, but only a little. I scratch the back of my head, forcing a laugh out.

 

“I don’t want you if you don't want to.” I reply rather firmly. “I know it’s your duty as knight, but think of this as off-hours. Like, friends asking for--”

“Friends don’t ask for  _this_ , girl.”

 

“..Sorry, I like you a lot more than that. Is it really one-sided?” I ask, voice shaking.

 

“...No, it’s not.” He replies, pushing me down with one hand easily. My bangs cover my vision slightly before its pulled away by his fingertips, ever so gently that I forget moments ago he was a killer. Eyes half-lidded, I take notice that his expression has at least changed from stoicism to a slightly less apathetic look.

 

‘It’s a start.’ I think, but I don’t have much time to think of much more before he motions me to scoot back to make space for him on the bed, and I do. His tail flickers back and forth, careful not to knock over any belongings. My gaze watches it attentively, but turns back to him when he’s finally laid down and waits for me to lay close to him.

I lay on my side next to him, the warmth filling my body up again. I feel a broad arm sling over my petite body, and my hands reach out to touch his blue ponytail. The strands nestle nicely between the spaces of my fingers, and I find myself having a shade of red over my cheeks. Fingers eventually leave the soft hair strands to cup one of his cheeks again, my thumb tracing over the patterns under his eyes. His skin is soft, I notice, something I never expected.

No retaliation as of yet, so next comes my other hand on his chest. I can feel the thumping of his heart, and its soothing. Even if this version of him lacks most of the emotion the other Cu Chulainn has, that doesn’t change with what’s inside.

The lack of exchanging words has filled the room with an awkward atmosphere, to which I try to break.

 

“I really mean it when I said I like you.” I say, dropping my hands from his body so that it rests near my face. The nervousness is gone. All I feel is at ease in his arms.

 

“I don’t doubt that.” He replies, pulling me in a little closer.

 

“What about you?”

 

“You don’t need me to answer that question.”

 

I don’t press further; this position has gotten me too tired to try and converse anymore. From morning studies to fighting and almost a breakdown from asking such a simple request, I feel ready to nap for a millennia. Would it be wrong to fall asleep here? I asked to be held, but I never said for how long…

 

“Hey, Cu?” I mutter out, using the little energy I have left.

 

He grunts in response.

 

“Could you stay with me until I wake up?”

 

His silence is daunting, but he closes his eyes and nods. My mind drifts off as my breathing rhythmically goes with my heartbeat. I can feel his breathing too on the tufts of my hair, and it makes me happy. Eventually, perhaps Cu did as well, I fall asleep with the warmest blanket that envelops me and my thoughts, hoping it would last for eternity.

 

“You’re a strange one, little girl.” was the last thing I heard from him.


	2. Shuten Douji x Reader NSFW ( To test sake and to love )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god if I don’t get Shuten Douji once her NA release is out, I might really die right there and then.
> 
> By the way, for when the word comes up ( cos I can’t find a better description ), the word for the saucer-like cup Shuten Douji holds in her hand is called a sakazuki...or so from what I’ve researched. Feel free to tell me I’m wrong.
> 
> Oh yeah, reader is a male. Frankly I think Shuten Douji wouldn’t care who she would drink with though :^) This master is a little shy about lewds though. 
> 
> Next week will be a request from comments. 
> 
> Also dubious consent for this.

If there was one thing I knew about Shuten Douji, it’d be that her obsession with the best sake was unrivaled. No matter how many times I protested against her advances, she always somehow manages to convince me to use all of my QP for her very specific whims.

 

And so, today is one of those days where I’ve fallen yet again to her indulgence.

 

“Ah, a delectable sake to try! My lord, certainly you must indulge it with me as well?~” She whispers next to me as I nervously sat next to her, my eyes averting her wanton eyes. My body moves away instinctively as she moves close, attempting to hold the small sake bottle near my nose. She rubs her hand on my thigh, making me jolt out in surprise. I can smell the alcohol from her breath alone, I don’t need the bottle near my face! Besides what was that handrub all about?

“N-No, really, I’m okay.” I reply, moving my hand up to reject the offer, but it’s clear she’s determined to make me participate in her hobbies. Her hand moves to grab my wrist tightly, slamming it back down onto the bed, but her gaze is as attractive as ever.

“Ufufu, It is never too early to taste of great desire~. One must take part in drinking at some point. After all, you are my favourrrrite Lord that has taken this demon alone…” She purrs, whispering in my ear. She pours a good amount of sake into the sakazuki, holding the saucer cup near my lips.

“Come now, Master, you shall test this with me~. The beautiful blond with the enrapturing tattoo will not be taking your place tonight. It is just you and I…”

There’s no hesitation in her voice, and with her hands moving in certain suggestive positions, I feel like I’m the one who has already lost. No, I never really had a chance to begin with the moment I succumbed to her seduction. My eyes dart back and forth, before nodding reluctantly. She beams with joy in response.

With one finger, she touches my lips to part my mouth. I blush, her gaze making me dizzy already. She grins and lets me drink, letting it burn my throat as I swallow. She drinks from the same cup as well, swirling the liquid beforehand to admire the shine it gives in the light.

“...It’s sweet?” I say, but there’s hesitation in my voice. I’m not a connoisseur of sake, so describing the taste aside from the usual description of alcohol was difficult.

“Yes, that it is.” She replies, running a hand down my hair strands. “Can you feel it in your belly?”

“A little..” I reply, a certain buzz starting from my stomach. “Is it as good as your best one?”

I watch her cross her legs and she pours more, handing another shot to me. Wait, what? She wanted me to drink more than once?!

“Ufufu...say, Master, one drink is certainly not enough to judge? We must continue to test..~” She replies, and my heart sinks. I’ve never drank more than a beer, and that was only at celebrations. Can I even handle this amount compared to a demon who drinks it daily as her meal?

I take on another, and she again takes one as well. We continue this for awhile, exchanging pleasant words here and there about the situation of Chaldea with the special events that take place. My vision eventually gets pretty hazy, and my face and ears are both red from the alcohol. I don’t remember how many shots i’ve taken with her, and at some point, I’m sure I stopped speaking coherent sentences.

“Oh dear, your face is gone red. Is this perhaps what it feels like to be drunk? Or are you...?” She inquires, eyes half narrowing. She moves to push me down, and I don’t refuse. My body feels light, and I can barely even see where she’s touching me anymore.

“Ss-shuuten..” I murmur out, but she shushes me with a finger.

She hums quietly, instead choosing to fumble around with my shirt and pulling my arms up over my head. I feel fabric escape from my skin, and a cold wind passes through me before another heavyweight is placed on top of my waist. I’m shirtless, right? My hand shakes, trying to get a hold of whatever was on top of me. Where was Shuten again?

..Straddling me, that’s where.

“Master, it seems that to you, this sake was of the highest quality…” I hear her say, and my mind is whirling in trying to comprehend the meaning of those words. I grumble out something, but then my eyes shoot open wide when I feel a hand grab my crotch.

“Wha-Wha’re you dewing?!” I slur out, lifting my head to find that it was Shuten’s doing. She smirks, unzipping my pants and pulling them down slightly along with my underwear to reveal my unknowingly erect cock.

"My, my...what are you yelling for Master? Don’t be ashamed that some men get like this when their blood is melting with such good liquids…” She states, peels back the skin to reveal the head of my penis, and licks the tip with fervent lust. “How wonderful…”

I can feel tender touches at my length, her other fingertips tracing down my inner thigh.

‘Her claws--oh god, her claws..’ I think to myself, my legs twitching under her. I start panting, my body unable to control myself as my hips almost buckle under her touch. My lips tremble, turning my head to the side to avoid any further humiliation. I can’t stop her at all. Under her gaze, fondling, and affection, all I can do is submit to her tenderness.

“I..Ah, ah!” I moan out when she starts stroking at the base of my member, continuously lapping the tip with her tongue. The pre-cum leaks out quickly, which she eagerly tastes with impatience. I clutch at the bedsheets, my eyes completely glazed over. Warmth is taking over both my thoughts and my body, sweating with desire.

I don’t have anytime to say whatever the rest I was about to say, because an overwhelming heat source wraps around my member and my mouth goes agape. Grabbing one of her horns by shock, my grip has no strength and doesn’t even have a chance of pulling her away.

She was giving a blowjob.

And a really good one with that small mouth of hers.

“S-s-shuuten! Th-this..!” I hissed out, covering my eyes with my arms. My waist and below burns like lava, while my moans escalate to a louder degree than before. My mouth stays agape, drool trailing down from one cheek. My body refuses to calm down; every part of me is trembling with pleasure.

“Mmpfh..” She replies, and I turn completely tomato. Her movements--as if she was experienced, bobs up and down my length with the perfect momentum. When she knew I was close to cumming, she slowed her speed to prevent me from doing so, and then picked up the pace again when my cock had relaxed a little. I can feel myself lose my reasoning, like it was dissolving away down to the bone.

“Please, please, make me cum..” I wearily beg, “Please, I-It hurts…”

I’m a mess, because I can hear Shuten try to stifle a giggle from the words never heard before from me. She knew I was always calm and collected on the battlefield; this was just a different monster to take on. She takes my request full heartedly, quickening her pace. She pushes my member deep down into her throat, earning a loud groan from me from how amazing it felt.

I cum inside of her mouth, and she swallows it without any trouble. Getting out my between my legs, she gently pushes one of my arms covering my eyes and wipes a tear I didn’t even know I had from the corner of my eye. I look at her full of uncertainty and she kisses my cheek.

“S-shuten.” I stammered, “That was uncalled for.”

She laughs, and I get up to yell at her but was pushed down once again.

“Master, did you truly not enjoy that? You, groaning my name and trembling under my touch...Ahhh, hearing it again would make me want to eat all of you up right down to your bones…” She moans out, giving me that toxic gaze entering my brain to forgo all logic.

“I...I enjoyed it…” I replied, grabbing her wrist and moving it away from my face. “But you need to let me pleasure you too. It’s not fair if it’s just...just one of us…get it?”

She laughs again, and this time I get up successfully to ask what her what was so funny.

“Ah, so that’s what you’re mad about! My lord, you treat all people the same, even if they’re poisonous demons such as I!” She bursts out, holding her stomach to try and stop.

“It’s not funny! Shuten, even I have ways that I want to do certain things--” I start to lecture about, but her expressions softens and I stop.

“Day and night, day and night, I need nothing but good food, good sake, and good rest with the bones of the dinners I have.” She states matter-of-factly, “But I did not ever desire a good Master to lay with with me. Mmm, yes, it makes me very happy that you always have considered me an equal.”

She grabs my hand, interlocking it with the spaces of her fingers.

“Next time...there shall be less to drink, and more to savouring...I shall eat you whole while you hungrily consume me...is that alright? Ufufu..”

Her words are strange, and it honestly scares me more than just a bit, but I let out a loud sigh with a yes right after.

“Now then…” she begins, “You have not heard my opinion on the sake, yes? Let us discuss as the night grows old…”

  
  



	3. Gawain X Reader ( Being Embarrassed )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request. This was one Male!Reader x Gawain. 
> 
> Subject: Comedy, I think….Also I seem to have a thing about blushing so I’m sorry.

“A headpat?” He questions, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not really sure I understand.”

Rubbing my temples, I let out a sigh. This was always Gawain. The Gawain who never understood anything other than chivalry. No matter how many times I’ve done my advances of rewarding him for a spectacular job, he never seemed to get a clue.

I had just finished another node with him with most of my other servants being knocked out due to my own fault of underestimating the enemy. He was the last man standing, finishing off the creatures. Although he had many bruises and cuts on his skin, he still returned my anxious face with a smile and said the task was finished. Thank god for him having three Buster cards in his kit…

“Yes, a headpat.” I reply, looking determined. “Won’t you let me give you one?”

I see Gawain put his hand on his chin, closing his eyes. He has to think about this?!

“Is this a new approach I’ve never heard of? As your knight, I am truly humble that you’re willing to show me such gratitude.” He finally decides to say after too long in thought. He bows at me, making me embarrassed. I never knew a reward would be taken with so much thought.

“Do I just stand here like this?” He asks me, and I nod, approaching closer until my face is inches from his. The atmosphere is somehow more serious than I anticipated, making my hand shake at the initial start. It calms down rather easily, my fingers reaching up to touch his hair. 

‘It’s soft.’ I think, rubbing the layers a little more roughly. ‘I should ask what conditioner he uses if I get the chance to.’

I meet his eyes, and he smiles at me so genuinely that I feel my heart skip a beat. My gaze falters, immediately looking down at the floor. Now I’m the one thinking too much about this?!

“G-Good job.” I stammer out, fluffing his hair a bit more before removing my hand. “I’ll be leaving now, so…”

I didn’t have a chance to say much more; the next thing I know, my feet are off the ground and I can barely take in another breath. My waist is gripped with such a force that I feel like gravity decide to constrict it.

“G-Gawain?!” I say, wheezing at how much air he was sucking out of me. He was holding me up, both of his arms wrapped around my abdomen.   
“Well, I don’t know how to say it but somehow I just felt like holding you!” He replied enthusiastically. “You reminded me of my little sister and how adorable she looked. She had the same disconcerted face when I gave her a birthday present.”

My face goes from surprise to bewilderment, feeling like I’m going to discombobulate. He never holds back on his words, even in situations like this. I stay quiet, unable to say anything in return. He senses that something isn’t right and puts me down shortly after, his expression turning to a worried one.

“Did I say something wrong?” He asks me, putting a hand on my shoulder as he looks down on me to read my face.

My face is red. All red. Right up to my ears. I still can’t say anything. Words are hard to find when another certain emotion is taking over.

“No..no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” I eventually reply, looking away. “You’re just too perfect. That’s all.” 

He looks extremely hurt at my words, completely missing the meaning of them. 

“Am I not supposed to aspire to be the perfect knight to aid you? I’m sure that I---” He starts to say, but I hold up a hand to stop him. 

“I’m. Embarrassed.” I say honestly, “You just complimented a guy who doesn’t get it all that much.”

I see that Gawain’s expression is confusion, a face I see all too often when it comes to anything other than knightly duties. I put my hand to cover my eyes, dragging it down my face. He just doesn’t get it, does he?

“Look.” I groan, explaining it a bit more. “I just don’t get it often. Please don’t look so hurt.”

“But what I say is the truth. You have never been not adorable ever since you summoned me.” He responds immediately, earning another groan. I can’t anymore. At this point, if I continue, I’ll be a melting puddle of emotions.

“Gawain, you’re impossible.”


	4. Medb x Neutral Reader ( Confessions )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master x Medb.
> 
> What I want to preface before is that I don't think Medb would do her Master without another man with them. Personally, I feel like Medb has more of an emotional attachment to the Master after her bond level 5 and her valentines scene. I wanted to portray her emotions and the emotions of a Master(IM LOOKING AT YOU) who loves her endearingly and not just because of "wewlad what a slut I want that." 
> 
> Decided no gender simply because I felt like this could swing both ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the 600 hits! Here is a Circe doodle I drew to celebrate. https://i.imgur.com/7g0M3ib.png

I think Medb is a very beautiful lady. Watching her and having her in my party has made me realize two things: she really likes leading the charge, and I think I might have a crush on her. The way her hair flows into battle and how she shines when she conquers each and every node by her own power makes me jealous. A passing thought comes to mind and I wonder how I even summoned someone as marvelous as Medb. A person like me who was nothing but a normal citizen. I wasn’t even much of a Magus with how poor my skills were. 

I knew Medb found me nothing but inferior. That wasn’t a surprise, considering how useless I am outside of just being a mana source. I wasn’t as strong as Cu Chulainn, nor did I have endurance as much as Fergus. Simply put, I was nothing but a catalyst for her to exist. 

Still, somehow, I wanted to be useful to her in other ways. I followed her like a lost puppy, fulfilling her every request to the best of my ability. From folding clothes to getting her lunch, I was the errand person that she dismissed and summoned without any problem. It still made me happy, though, as I saw this as another way of expressing my love for her. 

I really do, truly, adore Medb.

My plan to get closer to her must’ve worked to some degree, because before I knew it she was visiting my room more regularly than before. She would make herself comfortable no matter what I was doing. If I was working on paperwork, she would try to distract me from them. If I was changing, she would try and steal my clothes much to my chagrin. Sometimes we would sit and talk for hours about stuff that she wanted to, or we would quietly drink tea and enjoy the presence of each other. 

I wanted to confess to her, even if it was already obvious. It still felt like it was the right thing to do. She was the person I wanted to be with.

“Hello? You drifting off while talking to me?” A person said, waving a hand in my face. I jumped back a little and realized I was getting off track. Today was...right, today was another day where she was in my room. As for what we were talking about..I couldn’t seem to remember.

“Sorry, what were we talking about?” I replied, looking at her with an apologetic smile.

“...Nothing important if you forgot after we just talked about it.” Medb replied, putting her tea cup down as well. She was pouting. “Let’s change the subject. You wanted me here today. Why?”

I clasped my knees with my hands and grip them tightly. Right, it was me who called her out today and she actually agreed. I was so nervous that I had dismissed it from my mind until now. 

“A-ah. I wanted to know how you felt about me.” I said, chuckling anxiously. She takes my curiosity and mixes it with her own, blinking a few times as she put a finger to her chin to try and understand.  
“What, as a mage? You stink as one.” Medb replied honestly. Ouch. It wasn’t wrong, but that still hurts to hear. I shake my head and try to find my confidence somewhere in my chest. It’s your crush! You can do this!

“No. I meant as like...you know, something closer. A lover, or something like that…” 

“Oh? That’s impossible. I can’t be something like that for you.”

She isn’t even trying to mince her words. It’s like an arrow just pierced my heart along with losing all of the color I had on my face. If she says it like that, then I really had no chance to begin with. Why did I think there was something more? I’m just a low-class, weak, disposable, boring--

“After all, I don’t know how to love someone else properly yet.”

I look into her eyes and she gives me a sincere gaze of affection even though my vision was hazy. Was I crying and I didn’t even know it? Probably, right? 

“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing to put it like this.” Medb said, folding her arms across her chest. She looks up at the ceiling to ponder, then looks back down at me. It seems like she was trying to find the right words to say.

“Sex and seduction is what I’m good at. A lot of men have said they loved me, and I always thought whatever I did was love too. I’m lavished with gifts and all of their passion for me is mine. I like that.”

She cups a hand to my wet cheek and rubs her thumb at the corner of my eyes. I wonder how much of a crybaby I look right now to her.

“But with you, I don’t want that. If I had wanted to just ride you like the rider class I was summoned as, I would’ve taken you on the first night.” 

She closes her eyes and grins, contracting her hand. 

“I feel like if I were to love you like the “love” I did before, it would just break you. I mean, I’m a slut. You would just see me have sex with other men and get jealous, wouldn’t you?”

It’s like she knows how to read people despite always acting aloof towards these subjects. I nod reluctantly, knowing it was futile to lie. 

“Yeah, that’s why I’m doing something new. ‘Taking it slow’, is that how you say it?...Hey, why are you crying again?!” 

I’m sobbing. There’s disgusting snot running down my nose and I’m thinking to myself this is the one side I didn’t want to show her. My weak-willed, unbearable, and clingy emotional side. I didn’t want to cry; I wanted her to see me as someone improving and getting stronger so I could be a better Master for her and maybe a lover. I was thinking all this time that I was getting rejected, but it’s clear she was thinking hard by herself too. I wipe my nose with my uniform, trying to choke the words out through my tears.

“Cus I thought you were jus gonna tell me I’m not good enough...but, but, you’ve been thinking so hard for my sake..I’m so happy…”

She looks around frantically, eyes darting back and forth as she held up her hands to try and calm me down. It was probably Medb’s first time dealing with someone as troublesome as me, so no wonder she looked so distraught. My body takes over and I hug her tightly around the neck, crying on her shoulder. She gasps from the sudden movement, almost falling over.

“Medb, I’ll keep trying harder! I’ll keep trying...so please don’t take back those words! This is my first time loving someone too so I’m sorry for any further problems!” I wailed. 

Her hand strokes the back of my head, with the other hand rubbing my back. She leans into my shoulder, hearing my loud sobs turn into quiet whimpers as I regain my composure. I don’t want to look her in the face. Hell, I’d rather just disappear. But she relaxes me further, letting me finish off my over dramatic response before replying.

“Sure, keep teaching me how to love. If sometime in the future you become stronger though, I just might end up asking you for a night in bed.” She giggles, patting me on the back. I try and smile too, finishing up my tears and looking at her with a hopeful expression.

“I’ll just say you’re too needy and reject straight away.” I lied jokingly, grinning as she grins as well.

“You can’t do that. You were already mine to have from the day I laid my eyes on you.”


	5. Vlad III ( Berserker ) x Reader ( Bloodsucking )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you noticing my pattern? 1 week its a male, then female, then a request servant...fun stuff, huh.
> 
> I have Vlad in FGO NA. He's great. I also have the holy trinity Arts team which is Vlad/Tamamo/Waver. Great stuff.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

There is a daily routine Vlad and I have established since the beginning. Summoned as a servant, he made it clear that I was not his Master, but instead an equal to him in regards to status. I didn’t have any problem with that, except for when he asked in what I would exchange for him in return for his powers. I didn’t have anything I could give to him that he already had, so I offered what I assumed would be sufficient enough for someone like him.

 

My blood, to which he humbly agreed.

 

I would approach his room after I was done with my tasks. We’ve always done it at night where no one would disturb him further. Today was another quiet day where everyone went to their rooms to rest. There was no overload of work to be done, and almost all of the servants went to have their own leisure time.

 

I knock twice at his door, stating my name. He tells me I can enter, so I open it to head in. His room is dimly lit, the only light burning from the scented candles. His hair is as neat as ever, the lightness of it contrasting from the dark suit he was wearing. I lower my head slightly to greet him.

 

“Where do you want it today?” I asked him, and he stares at me to ponder before giving his reply.

 

“The neck will do just fine.”

 

I usually ask him where he would prefer to drink out of each day. There are marks from my wrist, arm, shoulder, and even thigh depending on his mood. Sometimes he doesn’t drink from my body at all and chooses to let the blood drip down into a wine glass to savour. Each mark stings for a few days before it passes, which is a pain to deal with but I don’t tell Vlad that. At the very least, I can bare with it in exchange for how much help he has done for me.

 

I move to the couch he’s sitting on, planting myself next to him. Unbuttoning my shirt, it slides down my shoulder easily as I reveal my pale skin. I move closer and he leans in, gripping on my arms gently as his mouth meets my neck. I hold in my breath, bearing for the sharp sting that is about to happen. He licks the nape, making me shudder. Preparing me is unnecessary; it will hurt either way. I lean back my head, giving him more room.

 

He bites down feverishly, making me yelp out of surprise. The prickling pain radiates down my entire arm, making me lose my balance as my back hits the soft couch. He follows suit, his teeth never leaving as he suckles my blood with me beneath him. I can feel his hair drape over my other shoulder, the softness urging me to touch it.

 

I stare up at the ceiling, hearing him swallow occasionally when there's too much in his mouth. The stinging pain has now died down to a dull ache, making me take a deep breath out.

 

‘I wonder if he does this because he needs it, or he just really wants to embrace the vampiric side of his.’ I think, letting out another small cry when he sinks his fangs further.

 

My fingers grip the leather couch, shutting my eyes as it burns again. I can feel the red liquid slide down my shoulders, an indication that he’s being messy with his food today. There’s a part of me that should tell him to slow down, but there’s another part that also tells me I should be able to endure this much. I close my eyes, letting black take my vision as the throb of my veins makes me unable to think any further.

 

I wait, patiently so, until he’s taken his meal and releases me from his grip.

 

My head is dizzy, understandably, and I turn to my side as he gets off from being on top of me. My body feels cold, like I’m outside in a light snowstorm. I also want to sleep right here and now, but it would be rude to do that in his room. I didn’t want him to feel like I was a bother more than I already was. I attempted to get up, but was met with a spell of vertigo instead. I would’ve fallen over if Vlad had not held me up, making me grip my forehead.

 

“It seems like you will be accompanying me tonight.” Vlad states, looking at me with an expression of slight worry. I let out a forced chuckle, letting myself be at his mercy once more. It was a rarity that him sucking my blood had drastic after effects; most of the time I would be able to get up and go back to my room to sleep without trouble.

 

I lay back down, and Vlad takes notice of me and buttons up my shirt to make it a bit warmer. He sits on the far side of the couch, letting me rest. He offers me a blanket as well, which I take gingerly as I let it fall over my body. The warmth is welcoming, and so is the thoughtfulness of him.

 

“Is my blood really that good for you to drink so much?” I asked him, and he makes a face at me like I should’ve known this already.

 

“You are the vassal that keeps me here. What Master would be able to summon me if they had not delectable blood? Now rest.” He replied, and he makes me feel like a fool for asking.


	6. Jeanne D'arc Alter x Reader ( Tsundere )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeanne Alter banner cucked by America banner first. In light of this, this week's request is Female Reader X Jeanne Alter.
> 
> Chaldea library is made up by the way. I don't think one exists when Chaldea itself literally burned up into flames because of a certain mage...
> 
> On a side note: IF I DONT GET CUZILLA EXPECT MORE FANFICTION OF HIM SO I CAN RANT MY DESIRE ELSEWHERE GRAHHH

“Hey, useless Master.” I heard a voice call me, and my heart almost gives out from the shock. I turn my head back slowly, already knowing who was yelling for me. 

“Y-yes, Alter?” I said, looking at Jeanne Alter restlessly. Her face of disgust demoralizes me immediately, already knowing that whatever I reply with is not an answer she’d be happy with. 

“You got time, don’t you?” She asked, staring down at the stack of papers I had nestled between my arms. They were for approval funds of Saint Quartz, since I spent all of mine trying to get another servant to no avail.

“...No?” I reply sheepishly, and she furrowed her eyebrows at me like she’s about to stab the tip of her lance right through my waist. 

“That’s great. You do have time.” She persists, grabbing my wrist and pulling me with such a force that the papers fall out of my grasp and flies all over the air. I shout at her to slow down but it falls on deaf ears. I desperately try to call out to another servant who was near to pick up the papers for later. Someone hears my pleas and waves me off nonchalantly, while in reality I’m being dragged off like a puppy on a leash.

‘Can she be anymore rough with her own Master?! We’re even girls, aren’t we friends when I’m bond level 5 and above?!’ I think, sighing to myself as my heels dig across the flooring of the hallways. What feels like forever only lasted minutes until I found myself at the Chaldea library, a place I rarely visit since all of the things I needed to read were digitally accessible. This library was kept as a resource incase something wasn’t registered yet in the virtual database, which wasn’t often. 

She stops me at the section about information of servants already summoned. This was the section I tended to keep updated, since my interest with a servant’s lore was one of my favourite past times to read about. She takes out a book and goes over to the one desk we have here, waiting for me to sit down next to her. 

Taking out a pen and paper, she taps her pen in annoyance when I stand there staring at her with curiosity. It takes me a few to process before I finally understand what she’s wanting me to do. Furthermore, I’d honestly just like for her to stop staring at me like I’m worse than a maggot. It feels like whenever I don’t get something within the few seconds she wants me to, I’m met with a gaze so powerful that I wish I could use Robin Hood’s ‘No Face May King’ to disappear. 

Pulling the chair closer to her, I sit down and hold the book in my hands before turning my head to face her.

“So? Which page is it today?” I asked, tapping my fingers on the cover. “You’re not done with this yet?”

“This page,” She flips through until she finds it. “And this word.” 

“Ah, that word means…” 

I explain to her the definition. I remember it from the top of my head and she nods, pointing to the next one. I switch from explaining to writing the word out at the same time, feeling her focused on the way I move my pen for each letter. 

Jeanne Alter always practiced her reading and writing in private. The only reason why I knew was due to the fact that one day she approached me much like today and forced me into a corner to answer her when she didn’t know a definition of a word. Everyone knew that the regular Jeanne D’arc was illiterate, so it was no surprise that Jeanne Alter aspired to be everything her counterpart wasn’t good at. Of course, I didn’t pry into her business about what material she learned to be literate from. I knew other servants had...interesting books that they kept in their room, so it was a relief she chose something from the library that didn’t seem biased or imposing. 

“Do you want to continue?” I inquire, looking down at the scrawls Jeanne Alter wrote. “You’re getting better.” 

While her handwriting wasn’t as neat and prim as mine, it was still akin to prove that she was putting in effort everyday. The white sheet of paper was now filled with Jeanne Alter’s repetition of writing the word over and over, and to make it better, she even tried to use it in a sentence. 

She glares at me, not taking my compliment well. 

“Coming from you, anyone doing anything that you see is ‘getting better.’ I don’t see any change.” She said confidently, but that makes me glare right back at her in slight frustration.

“No, you’re getting better. Don’t be so harsh on yourself.” I stated back, and she’s taken aback by the small rebellion I just made. Usually, I would begrudgingly agree with her since I didn’t want to argue, but there was no argument to be made with this. She was definitely sharpening her skills, and I won’t let her put down her own achievements. 

“Geh. D-don’t act like you know how much I do in my spare time. It’s unpleasant.” She stammers back and I roll my eyes at her. What she really wants to say is ‘Thank you’, but I know those words coming out her mouth would take a miracle of a saint. 

“Yeah, yeah, Sorry. Want to read the next page with me? This part is interesting.” I said, smirking at her because I know what the answer will be. She’s easy to predict when we spend time together like this, albeit I’d like for her to be a little more honest with her feelings.

‘I can’t really help that though, can I?’ I cheerfully think to myself as she closes her eyes and shyfully flips to the next page, waiting for me to start.


	7. Cu Chulainn Alter x Reader ( Kisses )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I GOT CU ALTER AFTER I BOUGHT A SQ PACK SO IM A HAPPY MASTER   
> Spooked by NP2 Tamamo Cat before but F U I GOT HIM   
> 250 Quartz. Q.Q TIME TO LVL 100 10/10/10 
> 
> I dedicate this to you, dino doggo. 
> 
> A little different this time. We going 2nd person not first. Also don’t mind the emotional heartstrings. :)  
> The outfit Cu Chulainn Alter is wearing is one drawn for the Fate Grand Order x LAWSON collab, by the way. Google search it for picture reference!

Your relationship with him has been stable. You make it sound like it’s a good thing, but to you, it wasn’t. The problems did not stem from any arguments or fights, but instead from the lack of...anything. When you and Cu Alter both established that the feelings were mutual of something more than just it being contractual, you had hoped that somewhere along the way, he would get more intimate with you. You don’t think the manifestation of the grail has made him unable to participate in such things, but rather the reluctancy from both you and him has made it troublesome to advance. 

 

You didn’t want to force anything on him, and he felt like they were an annoyance. Rather, the annoyance from him was due to the fact that he didn’t know how to feel emotions like this. He was summoned as a lance to wield and kill; there was nothing more that was etched into him even as he bedded the most beautiful woman. It must be hard for him, you think, because now you’re desiring more than just being together. 

 

When you suggested that the both of you try something different, he declined at first. No surprise to you, you had to take some incentives to slowly goad him into it. It took some time before he ended up agreeing to you on a whim when you tried to make a joke out of your predicament. You end up in his room on a quiet evening, devoid of other servants needing your assistance. It was only then that you realize something horrible when he pins you down on top of his bed, his eyes fixed on your movement

 

You had never thought this far in advance for what you ask for.

 

You pull down at the ends of his hoodie as he looks at you solemnly. There’s a strange serenity here, despite you being below him. His hands are placed on either side of you, blocking off any escape. You move your hand to try and touch him, but he grabs your wrist and stops it in it’s place. This was a first for him, and for you as well. He’s wavering; you are, too. 

 

“Why?” Cu Chulainn Alter asks you, and you avert your gaze elsewhere. Why, indeed? If you say it was love, he would leave immediately. If you say ‘because I’m a Master’, then he wouldn’t be doing this out of his own feelings. Anything else wouldn’t be good enough of a reason for him; you lack sensibility when it came to this. He has never asked you for a reason when it came to fighting, but wants one for this?

 

“Is it wrong?” You say, returning his question. You lay there as your expression turns into a pained one. “It’s not the same as with Medb, is it?”

 

He doesn’t reply, nor do you think the answer he would give spare your feelings. He’s getting better at least in that regard. He used to reject your advances outright, but as time has passed, so has the coldness from his personality. It wasn’t gone completely, but it bended to a somewhat more reserved demeanor around you. You hoped it was only around you; you’re possessive of the side he shows no one else.

 

“You know it’s not the same.” He finally retorts and he releases the grip from your now bruised wrist. If it was anyone else, they would think he’s cold and heartless. But you can tell his tone has softened, and the face you made before turns into a loving smile.

 

“Then try it. It’s not a foolish thing if both of us feel like it.” You say softly, and he lets out a sigh before he leans in, centimeters from your face. 

 

You close your eyes anticipating for what he’s going to do, and for the first time since you’ve been together, he presses his lips against yours gently. The kiss isn’t perfect; its rough, like you know he is. It’s a surprise to you; frankly, you would’ve thought Medb had shown him to kiss. You guess the bedtimes with her were really that uneventful. He misses most of your upper lip, but he doesn’t feel embarrassment at his mistake. Pulling away, he tries to gauge your reaction. 

 

“Thanks.” You tell him, and you really mean it, but you think you can show him a better way to kiss someone. Confidence sparks in you, wanting to take control. “Let me take over?”

 

You sit up and he moves back. You let yourself upon his lap and he doesn’t stop you as you wrap your arm around his broad neck. He instinctively wraps his arms around your waist, earning a sly smirk from you. 

 

“Medb taught you to hug a girl when she’s like this?” You smugly inquire, and he glares at you.

 

“Stop talking about her when it’s just us, Girl.” He spits back, and you apologize before you lean in and plant a kiss on his lips. It takes him by surprise, but he slowly gets into it. You move your hand to grab his chin gently, guiding him to open his mouth. Your tongue slips in easily when he does, earning a soft purr from you. You guide his tongue to yours, letting them clash and slip together sloppily, a dance that leads to the both of you out of breath. When you pull back, a trail of saliva trails down as you lick your lips. 

 

“Want to-” You started, but your words were cut off when he grabs your chin now forcefully and pull you into a rough kiss. It’s not gentle like the one you gave him; its brutal. Your lips are mashed together and he bites down on your lower lip, making you yelp in pain. It gives him a chance to violently push his tongue into your mouth, letting the taste overflow you. You let him be vicious with his attack, mewling small moans as he lets himself catch his breath. It was only mere seconds before he dived into your mouth again, way faster than you can recover. 

 

“Cu--Mmph! Wa-” You try to say between the spastic attacks on your lips, but he doesn’t listen. He keeps on pushing you further, and further until your cheeks are as red as a fever. You feel like you almost died from a Noble Phantasm; your hands grip on his shoulder tightly as try to take in more air. You note that he is also breathing heavily as well, his chest heaving up and down slowly. 

 

“Thats...enough?” You gasp out, your grip softening on his shoulders. You stabilize, finally going back to normal. 

 

“It’s all..I can do.” He wheezes, trying to return his breathing to normal as well. 

 

“It’s good, more than good. Let’s just leave it there.” 

 

You hug him, nuzzling your face against his neck. You didn’t need anything more than the kisses he gave you now and if that’s all he can muster, then it was okay with you. He recoups your hug, breathing your scent in. You don’t see it, but there’s a shade of red across his face. He’s blushing for sure; it wasn’t just the first time he was kissing you.

 

It was the first time he felt the emotion “affection”. 


	8. Altera x Reader ( Words )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was busy with Da vinci event. He’s finished!  
> https://i.lensdump.com/i/8mgMkv.png  
> ( Please ask me if you wish to add me. )
> 
> ….  
> Also different POV, this time from Altera’s view of what she thinks of YOU. I could do it from the Reader’s POV, but I don’t think it’d be as good.

I was a monster. I was born without a reason to live of my own. 

 

The only thing I knew was to kill, and kill again once the battlefield was emptied with the lifeless bodies that laid all around me. I did not smile, and I did not feel regret. 

 

I lived a life of a warrior; a machine made to be in war and die in war. 

 

But being summoned as a servant, emotions such as joy illuminated within my body. My hands felt the warmth of something else other than blood, and my heart would thump quickly when I was with my Master. I have killed millions of lives with my blade, yet that would all layaway when my Master would come to me and embrace me. 

 

I’ve always thought to myself, ‘Is this really alright? Can someone like me hold something so delicately like my Master?’

 

She would reassure me. When She would tell me my personality is as beautiful as the patterns on my skin. She would trace her fingers across them lovingly, giving me gentle kisses as the red streak across my cheeks began to deepen a darker red. My Master, who had never seen me as a killer, would hold me like the mother and father I never knew. The feelings that I did not feel when I lived my first life flowed into me like a dam bursting their closed gates. She was so gentle, and my anxieties only got worse as the bond between my Master and I grew closer.

 

“Is this okay? Is my past not haunting you?” I said nervously, feeling the press of her lips on my shoulder blade. She was hugging me from behind in the lounge; it was just the two of us here. 

 

“Mhm. What you did was back then; now you’re here.” She replied, giving me a smile that gives me these painful stabs in my chest. 

 

“What do I do with these feelings, Master? How do I tell you these things? My heart will not calm, and my lips quiver with fear. I do not know--” I started to state, but my Master slides her hands down my waist and I shiver, closing my eyes at the sensation.

 

“I feel that too, y’know. I like to call it attraction.” She said to me, her hands leaving my waist and moves it to my hair. 

 

I turn around and stare at her, trying to understand the meaning of her words. I did not feel attracted towards anything before manifesting as a heroic spirit, not even the husband who I married. Was the palpitations in my chest really what my Master called it to be? The way her eyes read me with such confidence makes me feel ever so feeble. 

 

“Am I not sick?”

 

My Master chuckles, as if I just made a joke. 

 

“I think you’re fine. Can servants even get sick?” 

 

My eyebrow furrows, and I murmured an affirmation. I touch my own chest, churning my fingers inward as I close my eyes. I lean my head to her, taking in the scent of her hair. It smells of the new shampoo she bought, making me turn my lips upwards slightly. 

 

“I want to stay here like this, is that okay?” I asked her, and my Master nods as her hands move to pull me in closer. 

 

We stay put in silence as I let my thoughts roam. I want to be with my Master. I want to stay within her hold just like this. If she would let me, I would want to love her in return for all that she’s ever done for me. Kindness was not a paradise given to me, and neither were emotions before I was with her. I want to try being something else for my Master other than a weapon. How can I let these feelings show when all I have ever done was to accept hers, but rarely show mine? 

 

“Master, I..I-.. Um, Can, uhm, no...I..” I stuttered, averting my gaze to the white walls across from me. “I…”

 

“I?”

 

“I...l-like..”

 

I bury my face deep into her chest further, trying to let the words come out somehow. They were words I have never said before, but why was it so increasingly difficult the longer I waited? Somehow, they just couldn’t come out. My face was plastered was nervousness, unable to continue my sentence.

 

Instead, my hands move to her back as I gently poke it with a finger. I want it to convey the words ‘I like you’, but would she understand it? 

 

I suddenly feel the top of my hair being rustled, and I look up to her to see that she is embarrassed as well.

 

“...Yeah, me too. I like you, too.”

 

My eyes grow blurry, and I whisper ‘Thank you’ to the gods who gave me a chance to learn something else other than fighting.

  
  
  



	9. Caster Cu Chulainn x Reader ( NSFW, Possession )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings...or whatever: Light bondage, OOC, extremely OOC Cu Chulainn. Kind of super possessive Cu Chulainn. 
> 
> Cu Chulainn Caster x Reader. I try to keep it neutral, so you’re free to think of whichever gender this is. :)  
> There will be a request short fic from what I pick later. I just wanted to write this because….I’m weird and I think Caster Cu Chulainn is a pervert. I love to have this headcanon that he’s a possessive overseer to his Master, a contrast to Cu Chulainn Alter who prefers the Master taking the initiative. This is so so so so so so OOC and I’m so so so so sorry...

When you first noticed his jealousy, it was faint. You were often quite busy with other servants than him, but you had hoped that he always knew how important he was to you. It wasn’t just from the skin you shared in bed, but you also grailed him and leveled up all of his skills to 10. There were better servants abroad you, but you preferred going with him for your nodes. You have said “I love you” to him many times in your my room conversations and when he sleeps next to you, holding you tightly as if he was your guardian.

 

But as the events got more haphazard, you became much more tight about your schedule and when there was time available between the two of you. You were deprived of him, yes, but it was something you told yourself you could handle until there was downtime again to relax. You originally had never asked for how he felt about all of this, frankly due to the fact that you thought he would be alright with how things were. You thought there was a mutual, unsaid agreement that you would lay low for when busy events came. You also thought that since this was your first relationship, you were doing pretty well with him despite all of the hardships that have come to fruition.

 

You have decided to remind yourself that you are terrible at relationships.

 

Caster Cu Chulainn was angry at you. No, this wasn’t just another one of your so called “hunch” that you have dragged servants many times into doing pointless things; he was truly angry at you. Furious enough to pin you to the wall when you came to visit to his room to prepare him for the next node. You haven’t called him in a few days due to the other rayshifts being class specific, and you’d rather not take him at all just to watch him be at a disadvantage to what he faced. You tried to explain that to him, but he wasn’t having any of it.

 

“Where have you been?” He asks you, but the tone of his voice rather depicts that whatever you answer, he already won’t be satisfied.

 

“W-well, gathering materials and--” You say, but he cuts you off with a forceful palm to your mouth.

 

“Ah, so that’s how it is.” He replied, eyes narrowing at you. “You’re taking them out and not me.”

He pulls his hand away and you shake your head.

 

“I just don’t want you getting hurt for now...the other ones will open and you can come with then.”

 

He glares at you, but it seems like he wasn’t blinded by anger to do anything more dramatic.

 

“You telling me that I can’t handle it?”

 

There’s a slight pout in his voice, and you’re going to note yourself to call him adorable for it later, but you keep your smile hidden.

 

“No, I just don’t want you to get focused on like times before. Remember when I brought you to a rider only node?”

 

It seems like he understood your reason more now, but still wasn’t satisfied with what was happening. You never knew of him to be so clingy to this extent, and you would think that he actually prefers not to watch you get battered and beaten up when you go out to fight. Caster Cu Chulainn looked away quietly, his arms across his chest with his eyes averting you. Surely, you have to make up for this somehow?

 

“Can I do anything for you as an apology? I’m done with today’s chores, so if there’s something you want…” You say sympathetically, and his gaze flickers towards you immediately, beaming.

 

“Ah, that so?”

 

Now you’re a bit unsure if you could agree to what he’s about to suggest. Though his grin at you was seemingly peaceful, there seemed to be malicious intent behind his words. You lean back when he leans towards you, towering over your small frame. Servants are always so frighteningly tall.

 

“Anything, yeah?” He said, gripping on your chin. His face leans close to your ear, whispering the words that made you burn as much as when he casts his fire magic.

 

“Just take it all off for me, will ya? You know what I’m talking about.”

 

Your eyes widen, and it takes a few for you to put two and two together of what he wants you to do. You look elsewhere, turning a sickeningly red. Your hands shake towards the fastens and you look down, not really wanting to see the Caster’s expression. Sex with Cu was always...well, it was always normal. For you, you have begged every time for the lights off, and for the blankets to be covered over the both of you. You were embarrassed of how it all turned out when it got sweaty under the sheets, but he respected your decisions. For that reason alone, you stripping in front of him with luminescence fully turned on has made you far more self-conscious.

 

The top of your uniform comes off, and your pants leave your legs shortly after. You underwear finds it place elsewhere on the ground as your slim body feels the cold invisible wind; your hands try to cover your sensitive areas, but suddenly you find that you’re restricted far beyond what you thought was possible.

 

‘Vines….Vines?!?’ You thought, gasping as several of them come to grasp your wrists, pulling them behind your head. The floor that had nothing now housed several of the contrictors sprawling upwards towards you. Another few rapidly wrap them around your thighs, lifting up your legs and spreading them. Your crotch was now in full view for the Caster to stare as the last of them practically strangled your waist, holding you in place. The vines felt like they were chewing into your flesh with how tight they were around you, making you wince.

 

“When did you learn this?!” You exclaimed, closing one eye in pain when the constriction around your wrist got even worse. Wrong thing to ask about.

 

“Learned it...oh, dunno. Maybe a while back? Never used it on you cause you always wanted to be a cute Master and do everything vanilla.”

 

“Va..Vanilla?! Did you just say vanilla?!” You replied, your head trying to spin around of when he learned another meaning to that word beside from it being just a flavour. “When did you know what that meant?!”

 

“Don’t leave the stuff you read on yer phone unlocked, Master.”

 

He examines his handiwork on you and places a hand on his chin, grinning. You curse yourself under your breath; he was more sneaky than you thought. When you two cuddled together, you always fell first asleep in his arms, though you didn’t expect him to pry into your phone. Your thoughts are interrupted when you feel his hands examine your legs attentively. He slides his fingers over your thighs as he moves to fill himself in the free space between your legs. You don’t look away; you find that his blue eyes are mesmerizing.

 

“Mmm...Mhm. So this is what you look like when lights aren’t turned off.” He comments. “Smooth legs, a nice waist...oh, and yer face is what I like the most. Can I make it even better?”

 

He puts two fingers to your lips, pressing down.

 

“Go on, suck it like the good Master you are.”

 

You obey without hesitation, closing your eyes as you open your mouth for him. Once he lets his fingers in, you swirl your tongue around them, making sure they’re dripping with saliva. He pushes his fingers further down your tongue, making you almost gag. He was enjoying the faces you were making, letting himself be turned on more and more as each minute passed. When he pulls them away, your tongue remembers the taste of his skin. You wished you could kiss him, but it felt wrong to ask with how much control he wanted to be in right now.

 

A soft moan escapes from your breath when you feel him slide a finger into your entrance, your head leaning back slightly from the surprise. Caster Cu takes this chance to lick your neck, suckling on the skin lightly. You wished your hands weren’t behind your back, having yourself be at the mercy of whatever he wanted to do. You wanted to hold him, too.

 

“Ah...you’ve been touching yourself without me? You’re loose down there.”

 

You want to shoot yourself in the foot and then hide. There really is nowhere to hide, so instead you give a small nod as a response. The flustered reaction made him chuckle, letting the air when he laughed blow into your ear. You whimper, feeling his other fingers into your entrance. You shiver when they move inside of you, exploring your walls. A bead of sweat drips down your forehead, letting yourself heat up the further he kept fingering you. Your thighs try to fight back from how the vines positioned you to close the gap between your legs, but it was to no avail.

 

“Y-...you’re aggressive today.” You said, moaning and straining back a yelp when he does a scissor motion inside of you. He knew it was your weak spot.

 

“Hm? Because I’m mad. I may be just an observer, but that doesn’t mean I like sitting back and letting others use whats mine." 

 

A push deeper inside of you, and you shut your eyes at the pain. There was also a hint of pleasure added to it when he moves his fingers upwards, hitting that sickeningly sweet spot to make you let out a gasp. He was going to make you beg for it already without even trying.

 

“It--ah,ah...bothers you, mmph, that much?” It was hard to talk when he was making your head spin and think of something else.

 

He doesn’t answer. Pulling his fingers out of you, he just smirks. You watch him take off his hoodie and cape, leaving only the black clothed top. He had so much muscle, even for a Caster. The belt around his trousers come loose and he lets them both fall to the ground, pushing them to the side. Thanks to how much he had on before, you didn’t notice how hard he was...until now. The sight of his member makes your heart beat faster, anticipating for what he’s going to do next.

 

The vines around you disappear, letting yourself fall to Caster Cu’s hold as your back pressed against the wall. The bruises from how tightly they gripped you ache; they needed to be covered later. You let your thighs wrap around him as his hands grab your hips, positioning himself to enter. You hate how dazed you looked under his hold; he could tell you were practically melting in his arms.

 

You suddenly push on his neck, forcing him to lean in. He’s shocked when you kiss him, but quickly picks back his cool and coats your mouth with his affection. He takes the chance to push his cock into your hole, making you sink your nails into his back. You break the kiss when he doesn’t do his usual gentle first push to gradually make you feel at ease; he’s rough. He rams inside of you, making you yell out. You dig your nails further into his back and hiss at his aggressiveness, watching his dick pound into you intensively.

 

“S-Slower..” You moaned, shutting your eyes tightly. “I-it hurts…”

 

He doesn’t stop his attack inside of you. There were moments where he did slow down to regain his stamina, but it all came back like a rollercoaster when he thrusts into you again. Your body moves with him, bouncing up and down slightly whenever he rushes inside of you. Your insides burn, the pain evaporating into hot pleasure bit by bit. You moan louder, but he covers it up with another kiss to silence you. You taste his feverish tongue, your eyes dazed. More, more. You wanted more of these intense feelings.

 

When he’s done playing with your mouth, he lowers his lips to suck on your nipples. It makes you mewl, making turn your head back to almost slam the wall from how amazing he was at this. His tongue rolls around your pink nubs, giving playful bites every now and then to make you yelp. You unconsciously squeeze around his member, which doesn’t help your cause very much. It only made him bigger inside of you.

 

“Inside?” He whispers to you with that devilish voice right beside your ear.

 

“I-..s-s-ide!” You shout, earning a very large push into you. He does as he wants and cums inside, filling you with something else other than his cock. He doesn’t pull out right away, letting you stay to catch your breath. It seems like he also just used most of his energy; you notice that his hands shake a bit by just holding you up.

 

After he relaxes, he touches his member to push out of you as the sperm trails down your thighs. You let yourself slide down to the floor, still trying to regain all of the energy that he just drained out of you. Your hair was now probably a mess and you were going to have to take a shower after this to get rid of the cum. Groaning, you take a look at your bruises to see how bad they were. You note that long sleeves despite the warm weather would be your attire of choice for the next few days. Long pants instead of short ones will also have to do. You take a glance at Caster Cu, who had just finished putting back on all of his clothes.

 

“So how am I making this up to you?” He grinned, picking you up bridal style from the floor. You were still naked, but at this point there was no reason to care.

 

“Bath. A warm bath. With the both of us...and no funny business.” You lift up your wrist, showing him the bruise closely. “That really hurt, you know.”

 

“Didn’t mean for it to be so ha--”

 

“No...you can be rougher. Just give a notice next time.”

 

He’s a bit far too ecstatic at your reaction, and you give a tired smile back. This was the most fierce sex you had with him, but you enjoyed it instead of finding it unpleasant. The way his face was focused all on you when he took you was hypnotizing, and you weren’t opposed to more...harsh methods of foreplay. He nuzzles your nose for an eskimo kiss and you return the favour, chuckling slightly. How much of a fuzzball he turned into when he spends time with you was far more perfect than you could ever believe.

 

“Love you, you know that dont you?” He asked, walking to the bathroom.

 

“Sure, though I love you a little less right now cause you just fucked the life outta me.” You joked, leaning into his chest.

 

“Right, right. Sorry, but also not sorry.”

 

Turning on the warm water, the bath preps itself and he puts you down, letting you soak up the water as you close your eyes, remembering today for tomorrow, and the many years to come.


	10. Angra Mainyu x Reader ( NSFW, Cheering up )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem master x Angery Manjew NSFW, as requested.
> 
> Right,uh...Warnings: His dick has glyphs on it, bottom but top angra? Yeah...yeah lets go with that.
> 
> Be prepared for next few updates to be NSFW, potentially. Its mating season for my friends and I :^) But it will be slow. I’m preparing for Comiket (SCC) so I’ll be writing like a snail.  
> Thanks for the 2K+ hits btw! More doodles.  
> https://i.imgur.com/TTAzKEw.png  
> Also...apparently people want my discord. If you want to talk to me about fate, you can add me at Congeenial#9901.

When the fluorescent lights in my room weren’t shining on Chaldea’s paperwork, I often got lost in thoughts that meant nothing. My eyes that had bags underneath them would ache, staring at the darkened walls around me. My head would be filled with listless assumptions that end in trails of more assumptions, giving myself headaches. As the minutes pass, my deliberations did not. Such agonizing questions lingered and stayed like the shadows at night, relentlessly tormenting my mind. 

“You sleepin? Cus it’s midday and we haven’t done squat.” A voice calls out to me, and I whip open my eyelids and turn around from the chair I was sitting on. Angra Mainyu was standing there, with an extremely bored and somewhat annoyed expression at my disposition. 

“Just thinking.” I reply curtly, turning back around. 

“That ain’t thinkin’. You’re sittin’ and workin’ on nothing.” 

He goes up behind me and puts a hand on my shoulder, suddenly curious. My gaze finds his, although he looks much more laid-back than I do with his smile. My face scrunches into a frown, wondering how tired I look to him. Overworking and overstressing myself to this degree does not bode well with the fact that a servant I like has to see me in this state.

“You got somethin’ to worry about?” 

His voice is not of concern, but of genuine curiosity. I sigh, putting my arm on the table with my head on top of it. My hair covers my eyes and I moan loudly in frustration, surprising Angra.

“I hate feeling down.” Was all I could say, tapping my fingertips on the table. “But today is just depressing.” 

He pulls my head up forcefully, making my pupils go wide. 

“Whats that? Did you do somethin’ bad? You know I love me some human sins.” He replied giddily, and I give him a look of disdain, not amused by his reaction.

“I’m just feeling down.” 

His look turns to a sour one; was he really expecting anything more? He lets go of my face and I let it fall back down to my arm again, resting it in the same position as before. There was a lot to be said, but I keep my mouth shut and close my eyes again. Angra could stand there for a century for all I care; I just wanted some peace and quiet. Maybe that would pass the bad feelings away, although I doubt that kind of hopefulness will work out for me.

“Just gonna sit here, all sad-like?” He asked, closing one of his eyes. “That’s bor~ing, Master.” 

“Oh, bite me.” I grumbled. “I don’t need your side commentary.” 

“Hah, really? Well, thanks for the meal then.” 

‘What--’ I thought, but I unexpectedly find him above me when he knocks me off my chair pins me down and straddles himself on my hips, giving me a toothed grin. I roll my eyes at him, showing a daggered look after. Though my reaction was clearly dismissive of his advances, he traces a finger up to my neck, making me hold in my breath.

“Seriously? You--” But he leans in to cup my cheeks to face his, letting me see him up close.

“Don’t be a dr~ab...Master. A dog can devour his Master when they’re hungry, don’t you think?...”

I stare at him, silently trying to access his sudden assertiveness. He was rarely the type to make his own move on me; it was usually the other way around. My hands unconsciously maneuver to his hips, feeling his toned muscles. My fingers would find their way up to his chest and around his stomach, gently dancing the tips to the seemingly millions of patterns from his glyphs. The contrast from the highlighted blue to his dark skin made him look stunning. I would always think they were beautiful, but seeing them up close over again always felt like a brand new experience. There would be designs that I would never realize until I found them again when I’m near his skin, like now. 

A soft moan escapes from his lips and I break out of my trance, realizing I was tracing over his nipple without much thought. His face was flushed, but he gives me a playful smirk and I had wished I would’ve seen this part of him much earlier. It was making me forget my troubles and all of the negativities with it. What I felt instead was an urge to touch him more, sinking into the pool of satisfaction. 

Sitting upwards, I began kissing parts of his body as my hands continued to explore everything I could see. He impatiently tugs at my uniform sleeves, breathlessly chuckling at my soothing hold. His head cranes to my neck, letting me hear his small moans up close. 

“C’mon, quit with the teasin’.” He mewled, his hair rubbing against my head. At first he was taking the initiative, but now he was acting like he was putty in my hands.

I let Angra move my hand apart and give me a kiss to the ear, prying at the uniform to come off. My breast jiggle as the fabric reaches them and my hair becomes messy again when the head of the shirt comes on and off. He throws it to the side and licks his lips, his eyes directly going towards my chest. I give a lopsided sneer, finding his motive so crystal clear. 

My boobs are massaged with care, his tongue licking at my nipples as I bite back a moan. It makes them hard fairly quickly as saliva coats them to shine. His hips lean back and moves forward in a rhythmic motion, grinding right on my lap. I almost laugh at how desperate he looked, but I knew it was all just an act to look tough.

“Having fun?” I asked, my hands reaching under his cloth to grab his balls. He almost gags, releasing his mouth from my boobs and shooting a glare at me. I return it with an innocent look, squeezing them softly again as he cries out, shutting his eyes. He may be aggressive, but I was the one that was going to control this beast. 

His cloth dematerializes almost instinctively and I sigh happily, finding the sight of his cock alluring. Angra’s was different from the others I’ve seen; his was the only one that had his glyphs embedded into them. They were a ray of lines, wrapping around his penis like a snake. I let my fingernail touch the base and move it all the way to the tip, watching the pre-cum leak out of it steadily. It twitches in excitement and I lay back down on the floor, staring at him. I raise an eyebrow at his look, wondering where all of the confidence went.

“Why are you blushing? Just put it in.” I said, giving a head jerk to his dick. “Look, that thing wants it.”

“J-Just give me a sec, kay?!” He replied, looking away embarrassed. I scoffed, kicking up my legs as a sign for him to get off. I take my pants and panties off, spreading my legs for him. My hands touch at my inner thighs, rubbing them up and down to invite him in. Angra holds in a breath and moves back in between me, grabbing both of my knees to position himself.

The tip of his dick starts entering inside of me, and my eyes closes halfway, letting out a loud moan. My pussy squeezes on it immediately and he takes as a sign to move deeper, hitting the spot I liked when all of him was in me. I smile, the blissful buzz reaching all the way to my ears. Puckering my lips, my hands go over my eyes when he begins to thrust. The motion isn’t rough, but a rather gentle one that makes it so I never feel pain. Angra was a soft hearted man at the core, despite being “all of the evils in the world”. 

My back arches when he grabs onto my hips, trying to push me in more deeply and I welcome it all too well. I cry out louder for him when he moves forward once again to give my breast kisses, nibbling at the nipples. My head spins and I cry out his name, trying to follow the movements of his thrusts. The floor that first felt cold on my skin now burns passionately as my sweat mixes in with his. 

When he’s close to cumming, he takes his dick out and pushes it on my lips. Even if I was shaking from how nice he was just now, I find myself gladly taking his cock inside a different hole. My hands grabs the base of his dick and my mouth sucks and licks the tip feverishly. Angra watches me intensely, his hands coming to rub my head, as if I was being rewarded for a good job. 

“I’m..g-gonna come..” He mutters, and he sprays his sperm in my throat. I swallow it gingerly, feeling his dick twitch again in my mouth as it flows. It stays like this for bit before I remove myself from him, coughing slightly at the salty taste. I was never one to enjoy drinking cum, but it was better than using a couple of tissues to clean up the mess. Plus, it wasn’t like I didn’t find it too horrible. 

I get myself up and find my underwear and bra, putting them back on. Sex didn’t make me too tired when it was over. I also decided I’ll use my uniform again later; for now, the sweat from when he was already so close to me made it reek of his smell. I’d rather not have other servants questioning whom I spent my spare time with. I begin to walk to get my pajamas, but a pair of arms hug me around my waist, making me turn my head to see Angra.

“Feelin’ better?” He asked me quietly, and once again I find myself at the mercy of his cuteness. I nod, bringing my arms behind me and over his head, pushing his nose towards my hair.

“Tomorrow will be better.” I say, and he nuzzles me silently, approving of my response. What a handful, this guy was.

‘Ahhh...I love him.’ I thought.


	11. Cu Chulainn X Reader ( NSFW, The Goodest Dog )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahahahaaa…..I think this is just another OOC fanfiction. Thanks for your patience!
> 
> Warnings: Master and Pet fetish. Chains and muzzle, collar. NSFW. Also more femdom.
> 
> Personally, I don’t think he would ever be into this, but that’s why its fanfiction right? Lol if I make it more believable for the viewer, then you guys enjoying it is what makes me happy. :)

“You’re kidding.” He insisted, but I shake my head and hold up the glittering silver reflected in the daunting lights. 

 “Just this once.” I beg him, and lancer Cu Chulainn looks away at me with an irritated face. His gaze reaches the floor before his hands moves to cover his eyes, finding my request ridiculous. My eyes sparkle, shoving the collar and chain even closer to his face. He backs away, clearly turned off by them.

 “You know I hate being called that.. What’s your reason this time?” 

 “I can’t think of a good one other than it would be fun!” My face is written all over with a serious stare, and I hear him heave a big and long sigh out of his chest. He puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a glare that would deter almost anyone. Almost. I meet his glare without backing down, holding in my breath.

 “You really like a lot of different things, Master.” Was all he said, which was basically a declaration of defeat to go with my whims.

 He lets his Gae Bolg dematerialize and plants himself near the side of my bed, sitting down on the ground so I could get a view of his nape of the neck. I move to sit on my knees on the sheets and take one last look at the shimmering collar in my hand, blushing already at the thought. My slender fingers glide across the front of his face to place the leather there, looping it into the hole and tightening it just slightly. It hangs loosely there with the chains connected, the silver metal in my palms. 

 I place both of my hands on his shoulders, giving a kiss on it. 

 “You look great.” I mutter in his ear, and I could see a shade of red appear. He turns around and theres a frown, but I know it’s not about anger. 

 “So? What do ya’ want to do now with this?” He asked, “You just wanted to put this on me?” 

 I smile innocently and reach for a pair of blue dog ears that matches with his hair, holding it up so he can see. He doesn’t say anything and instead gives me a look that’s a mix between slight curiosity and disdain. I plop it right on his head, letting it snugly fit so it doesn’t fall off. He doesn’t stop me and it pleases me greatly how he’s going with my extremely unreasonable demands.

“Oh, one more thing.” 

 Cu lets out a yelp of surprise when I snap the basket dog muzzle right behind his head. It tightens around his hair and I seal it with a lock, making sure he wouldn’t be able to get out of it. I lift his chin up and his eyes peer upwards while at my face above his, furrowing his eyebrows. 

 “Master...are you perhaps playin’ with my nickname here?”  
“Perhaps.” I repeated, watching him move upwards on the bed with me. He tugs at the collar, seemingly apprehensive of what I was going to do to him. I play nice and wriggle a finger to come towards me, my eyes captivated on his every move. He does so and I sprawl out my legs for him to lay his head on. I feel the bumps of the muzzle on my thigh, my heart skipping a beat when he also curls in his legs. 

 

Exactly like a dog.

 

“This good for ya?” 

 “Y-yes. Very much so.” My voice trembles and he notices my excitement, changing his inquisitive look to a smirk. 

 “What’re you gonna do, Ma-” 

 I yank at his collar, forcing a cough out of him when I stare into his red slitted pupils. I try my best to put on a dominating face, but I don’t think I did very well. 

 “Dogs can’t speak.” I stated, and he widens his eyes, wondering if I was serious. I’m not an assertive Master, but I was always straightforward with my feelings. There was some hope in me that he would play along.

 The sly smile returns on his lips and he knows where I’m going with this. He doesn’t take his time to speak the one sound that changed this dream into a reality. I almost faint hearing them, but the chains that feel so heavy of responsibility keeps me in check.

 

“Woof.”

 

‘He actually said it. What more can I make him do?’ I thought, loosening my grip on him in awe. He takes this chance to lay back down on my lap, closing his eyes. But he was smiling; definitely enjoying how I was taking this all in. If I was anyone else, I would’ve ended it there. If I had any sanity left in me, I would’ve said that was enough for him. But my mind goes astray and I don’t want it to stop.

 “Take off your clothes. Dogs don’t wear them.” I say next, and I swear I could see his ears almost _perk_ up from the request. With that same expression, he lets his clothes disappear from toe to neck. I touch his arm and squeeze at the biceps, asking myself again if this was real. 

 I let him sit upwards again, examining the muzzle and how tightly it clung to his hair. My hand cups his cheek, prying at the strap lightly to tease him. He preemptively nuzzles my palm before I can say anything else, taking me by surprise.

 “Wha-What? What is it?” I asked, and he _whines_ , giving me a cute look that he wants the muzzle off. A part of me screams yes while another part says I was already losing the spine I was growing, but the look he was giving me was all too seducing. He rubs against my palm some more to show he was begging, and I give in immediately. With a small sound of the lock being dropped on the ground, the muzzle releases from his face and I catch it, setting it aside for a future use. 

 Cu adjusts his jaw at the freedom, and then turns his head towards me. He gets on all fours and crawls towards my open lap, leaning close to my face. My eyes go half lidded as I feel a tongue move up on my cheek; he wants to play around. Turning my face, I let him find my lips to kiss me affectionately, gracing me with the aftertaste of tobacco. He opens his mouth and he lets me take the lead when I slide my tongue in. I take in the comfort of how soft his mouth is and push him back slightly. His hands fall back to hold him up as he lets me continue, until I finish off with a small peck as a thank you. 

 

He preys on me with a smirk and one brow perked up, edging me to go further. 

 

I turn him around and press into his back, snaking my way up to his chest. It makes Cu shudder, eyeing me for what I would do next. Silently, my hands rubs gently against his nipples. They glide up and down, occasionally pushing the buds in. 

 

“Nngh…”

 

I can’t see his face, but I see his ears are turning red again. Getting up to my knees so I can be taller than him, my hands move more easily to play around, pinching them until they become erect. My hands twist and turn around the area, hoping to get a reaction out of him other the blushing. It wasn’t when I made the final, playful pinch that he finally lets out a mewl that he held back. 

 “Your erogenous zone?” I asked, and he could only reply with a whine, turning his head back so I could see his face. It was a mix of aggravation and pleasure, making me wet down there. I kiss him again which he eagerly lets me, prepping his hands to hold me but then he remembers his place. 

 “Good boy. Can you push your hips upward now?” I whispered, tugging on the collar. “Your master wants to see down there, too.”

 I release Cu from my hold and he obediently gets on all fours, curling his fingers into the sheets as he does what he’s told. His member, which was already hard, makes me take in a breathe to just realize how beautiful his body was. I touch his trembling member, enjoying how just that alone makes him let out a moan. The lube conveniently placed in my nightdrawer comes out, smacking a load of it into my hands. I make sure my fingers are practically drenched in the clear liquid before sliding in two fingers into his hole.

 I put them in slowly as I watch his toes curl in from something entering inside of him. Cu shuts his eyes, trying not to let out sounds again like he did before. He tightens around my fingers far too much, a sign that it was too painful for him. I prop myself up so that I’m pressed on his back again, with the other hand rubbing his stomach.

 “Relax?” I said, giving kisses on his back. “You don’t need to wrap so tightly around my fingers.” 

 “...W-Woof.” He replied, trying to release the tension around my fingers. I give him a minute to loosen up for me, continuing to praise him for how good he's doing. When I can feel that I could move them, I slide my fingers even deeper inside and it elects a softer, less painful moan from my sweet doggy Cu. My fingers delicately try to move, making a scissor motion as he continues to let out his adorable cries. 

 “You’re so warm, Cu…” I mentioned, blushing. My fingers reach deeper inside of him, making his toes curl in when I hit that sweet spot of his. He yelps, buckling and almost shoving me off of him from the impact. His fingers dig deeper into the sheets so much that I could feel them practically fly off. 

 “Ahhh..you are just the best boy…” I spilled out, my mind going blank as my hand goes from relaxing him to touching his member. A shot of electricity flows into me when he turns his head back, extremely surprised by how I’m going to stimulate him in two places at once. His face said everything to me: hesitation, over pleasured, and excited. I don’t let my chance go to waste to slide my tongue in his mouth; the taste of his saliva that he’s been trying not to drool all over tastes all too sugared, drowning me in his warmth. 

 He pulls me apart when he needs to breathe, nudging me back to continue. I chuckle, moving both of my hands again inside of him and around his member. 

 “I..I just wanna s-say...you are really proactive…” I take in a gulp. It was getting hard to hold back. “As a sub…”

 He only replies in moans and squelches, biting down on the sheets when I move my hand faster on his cock. I try to stay near his breaking down, slowing down when I feel it twitching. It makes him whine louder, urging me for him to reach his climax. It only made my desire worse to keep teasing him.

 “P-please…” He moaned out, and I could tell he was already over his limit. “I just want to…”

 I oblige and move my hand faster as he squirms underneath me, shutting his eyes to climax. One more hit near his prostate makes him spray all over the bed, giving out one final cry. His face rests on the bed sheets, the sweat shining brightly around his thighs and butt. I let his lower half go down slowly, removing my fingers from his hole as I grab a tissue to clean myself off. 

 When I’m done with that, I come back to check on him and he’s already found a clean set of sheets to wrap his body around, distraught at what just happened. 

 “You okay?” I said, slightly worried that I might’ve made him do something he really hated. 

 “Come here.” He aggressively said, giving me a glare. I do so, letting him wrap the sheets around me as he pulls down the collar of my uniform.

 “What is it this time?” 

 It doesn’t take long until a sharp pain spikes up into my shoulders and I grind my teeth, withstanding the hard bite he just gave. He doesn’t let go initially, sinking his fangs further until I can feel a small drop of blood slide down my skin. I don’t resist, and let him does as he pleases.

 He rests his head on the other side of my shoulder when he’s done, holding me in a tight embrace. I lean my head towards him, removing the dog ears from his head. The collar comes off easily, letting me check if there were any bruises on his neck with a slight peek. 

 ‘None, that’s good.’ I thought, patting his back.

 “That hurt. Was it payback?” I said, and He grumbles something, but Cu nods.

 “Okay, I accept that. Did you atleast enjoy some of it?” 

 Silence, but then another nod.

 “Yep. You are the best dog.”

 He barks, making me laugh as he shoves me down for another bite.

 


End file.
